legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nosgoth (cancelled game)/terms
Other Mythology and Terms The Vampire Civil War A conflict between the six vampire clans in the wake of Raziel's execution and Kain's disappearance. Believing they were following Kain's intentions, the clans turned on and virtually wiped out the adult Razielim, unaware the fledglings and pupating members of the clan had been moved to the Fane and the underground city. Ultimately infighting caused by dividing the spoils of this victory erupted into a war between the clans which allowed the Humans time to escape and rebuild their shattered civilization. A bloody human uprising in Coorhagen and the re-emergence of the fledgling Razielim caused the vampires to re-evaluate their infighting and put aside their differences to put down the human threat. The War For Nosgoth A conflict between the reunited vampire clans and the resurgent human armies that followed in the wake of the vampire civil war. In the aftermath of the routing of Coorhagen and the re-emergence of the Razielim, the vampires realised the threat a reformed human order could pose to the empire itself and put aside their differences to combat the human threat in a battle for control of the ultimate fate of Nosgoth. The gameplay of Nosgoth too place during the War for Nosgoth. Naptha Naphtha was used to fuel the pyrotechnics of the Alchemists in the mid-Soul Reaver era and War for Nosgoth seen in Nosgoth. Inert when stored, it could be a tremendously powerful and devastating weapon when excited, producing deadly "liquid fire" which caused major damage to Humans and Vampires alike. Role Originally, the developments that led to the discovery of Naphtha were pioneered by a group of Melchahim Vampire alchemists after their self-imposed exile across the Great Southern Sea for inadvertently poisoning human breeding stock. In their exile the vampires continued their experiments in a secret laboratory, oblivious to the vampire civil war in Nosgoth's heartlands, until eventually the vampire Laderic was able to make a breakthrough and create Naphtha. Intending to use it to strike against his enemies, Laderic kept the discovery secret. Before Laderic could make use of the weapon however, he was attacked and killed by close human slave Elustra, who had feigned madness for decades and got close enough to allow her to understand and recover the substance and use it against him. Killing the Vampires and humans alike, Elustra burnt the facility to the ground with Naphtha she discovered. When she was found by her fellow human nomads, Elustra was glorified by the humans as a saviour and attracted many followers. Elustra dedicated her life to the last human known to have knowledge of the power of alchemy, Anarcrothe and thus created the red sisters of Anacrothe and the first human Alchemists in centuries, who now used Naphtha as fuel for their weapons. Notes *Naphtha was only introduced in Nosgoth, though given its associations it is possible that the weapons of the flamethrower wielding Vampire hunters in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver were also powered by Naphtha. *In many languages in the real world, Naphtha is a word for any of a number of flammable liquids containing hydo-carbons, as such oil, petrol and coal tar which all contain the substance. Ultimately naphtha was also used for a number of weapon technologies including several varieties of grenade and is the root of the word "napalm". Ghouls Ghouls were creatures from the underworld created and summoned by the necromantic Summoners|Summoner vampires of the Melchahim clan that fought in the War for Nosgoth in the mid-Soul Reaver era seen in Nosgoth. Role Notes Gallery See also * Our upcoming new Vampire class – the Summoner at the Nosgoth official blog (by Cat Karskens) *Summoners *Melchahim *Melchiah *Adult Melchahim *Fledgling Melchahim *Necropolis Eaters of the Dead The Eaters of the Dead were presumably some kind of marine creature that fed on the disposed corpses of city of Meridian that were left among the Witches' Fingers by the original Drowning Men. Several superstitions had grown up around them and they were considered sacred, although little was conclusively known about them. The creatures were mentioned in the backstory of the Drowning Men in Nosgoth. Patriarch of the Waters The Patriarch of the Waters was a term given to the head of the overseers of the original Drowning Men at the Isle of the Dead in Nosgoth. Ultimately the Patriarch was responsible for the death rituals of the people of Meridian and the captivity of the convicts sent by the Chancellor of Meridian. One Patriarch, Ancellas, was named.